One Man's Meat
by ArticShadow
Summary: Originally posted on Quibblo. NOTE: Her left eye is dark blue and right is dark green.
1. Sam and Dean Winchester

I looked down at the body I had just burned, the flames were licking away at the body quickly and producing a lot of smoke. The heat was rising and circling around me with a odd smelly warmth, the smell of a burning body isn't pleasant. I threw down the shovel I had been holding and sat down. I pulled out a flask with vodka out of my pocket of my plaid shirt and took a few sips.

The fire stopped after a about an hour. I put my flask back, grabbed my shovel and got up. I used the shovel to close the casket of the poor soul I just burned, the poor guys body had just been untraditionally cremated. I threw the dirt back in the hole as fast as I could, after I was done about twenty minutes later, I put the grass back. The guy had just died a few days ago so the grass roots hadn't took yet.

I walked back to my car, I had a mid to late 1960's dark blue Impala in perfect condition. I got it from a woman I saved after her dead son tried to kill her, she was gonna sell it to an auto place who was going to use it as scraps, but she was insistent after she saw my old Jeep. I sold that old thing for scraps, got some good money off it. I put my shovel in the trunk, this woman also helped me organize the back of my trunk and make sure that if someone opened the trunk no one would see the weapons.

I got in my car and started driving back to the crap, but very cheap, motel I was staying in. When I parked the car in front of my motel room I saw two silhouettes in the closed curtains. I grabbed my knife out of the holder in between my ankle and sock.

Then I burst open the door, "Don't make a move or I swear I kill you!" I yelled with a deep snarl in my voice, even though I had been everywhere I still spoke with that same country accent that I have since I could remember.

"No, don't kill us! We're hunters too!" One of the boys said, he had sort blondish brown hair, blue eyes, facial hair, fair skin, and he was tallish; the other boy was taller he had long dark hair, green eyes, and just slight facial hair. They both had their hands up in the air.

"Who are you? Tell me now!" I growled with my knife up higher than it was before.

"I'm Sam Winchester and this is my older brother Dean Winchester, surprised you never heard of us." The tall, way tall and cute, one said.

"Who are you and would you please put down the knife?" The shorter one said, I put my knife back in its holster.

"I'm Mick and if you say that's a guys name I will spill your guts. What do y'all want?" I said walking over to my worn out duffel bag I had on my bed.

"We want your help, you're listed in our dad's journal as a person to trust. Can we trust you?" I nodded, then I took off my jean jacket, wadded it up in a ball before throwing it in my bag.

"But what gives me reason to trust y'all? After all y'all did break into my motel room." I said, I sat down and took off my boots.

"You can trust us, believe me I stopped Dean from going through your bag and going through the mini fridge."

I snorted, "And I can trust you because of _that_?"

Dean nodded, "Yeah trust me," He said with a grin, I grabbed my brush and brushed my hair out of my face. I looked back at the Winchesters and they looked at me with wide eyes. "Don't say anything about my eyes!" I barked at them, they wiped their expressions off their faces.

"Sorry I've just never seen anyone with two different eyes..." Dean looked like he wanted to say something else but he closed his mouth. I ignored it and continued to dig around my bag for my bathroom stuff and a somewhat clean pair of clothes.

"Now if you boys don't mind I'm going to go take a shower feel free to stay or go get food." I walked into the bathroom, immediately I stripped and got into the shower, I put the water on hot. The hot water ran over me and made me feel at peace, I quickly washed my hair and body. I turned off the water and stepped out, I took one towel to wrap around my body and took the second one to wrap my hair in.

I changed into my sports bra, underwear, red, white, pink, and brown plaid button-up shirt, and a pair of black fleece pants. I threw the towels on the floor for the maid to clean up when I leave tomorrow. I walked out of the bathroom the Winchester boys were right where I left them, only sitting on the floor with books in front of them and there was some mystery person.

"Oh so now you brought some stranger into my motel room?! This is not a good way to earn my trust _boys_ and I can see y'all didn't get any food." I said with venom in my voice. The stranger had short brown hair, fair skin, a light stubble, blue eyes, and was shorter than both boys. I walked back to my bag and got my brush, I started to get out all the tangles from it.

"She exists," I stopped mid-brush.

"Oh that's new, I've never heard _that_ before." I continued to brush my hair as I was doing this I could feel my blood boil with anger.

"Wait? You don't know?"

_"Know what?"_ I threw my brush in my bag.

"You're a psychic, you can see visions of the past, present, and future right?" _How did he know about that?_ I thought as I threw my rings, belt, and other clothes into my bag, I left my pentagram necklace on.

I sighed, "Yes I can, I don't get them when I'm awake... at least not yet and my dreams often lead me to my next hunt." I felt myself calm down a bit.

"That also explains why you're eyes are different colors, one for the past, one for the future, and you use both for the present."

"Don't worry, Mick, I'm somewhat the same I can see things that happen in the not-too-distant future." Sam said, I kinda perked my head up and felt like I wasn't the only freak in the world.

"Oh, nice to know I'm not the only one in the world." I said followed by a large yawn.

"You must be tired, go to sleep we can talk in the morning. By the way, I'm Castiel."

"Mick," I moved my bag to the floor and got under the coves and I was asleep before my head hit the pillow.

_We heard a piercing scream, I looked back and saw a massive pool of blood washing away with the rain._ _The figure jumped in the car and somehow closed the door without touching it._ _The figure had sick colored eyes and a wicked evil smile._

_He took out a knife and went for our family friend, his blood got splattered all over me, then my two younger siblings. The figure looked over at me with its piercing yellow eyes._ _I screamed at the top of my lungs, then in an instant the yellow eyed thing was gone and I was all alone._ _I jumped out of the car and ran as fast as I could go._

~~~Mick was instantly asleep as soon as she closed her eyes and hit the pillow. But her night wasn't pleasant, again, she was met with an awful dream of when her family died, she thrashed around, tossed, and turned around. When the horrible part of her dream started she couldn't help but scream and yell out, the horrible memory of the blood and death was so vivid in her mind as if it just happened yesterday.

Castiel was the only one awake Dean fell asleep on the other bed engrossed in books and pictures, Sam was asleep at the small table in the corner with his computer open, but off, and a few books open. Castiel has been reading a book when Mick started to panic; first it was just low murmurs and small head-like tosses, then heavy breathing along with the screaming/yelling, and thrashing around. Castiel was getting extremely worried for her, he grabbed her by her shoulders and tried to shake her out of her dream.~~~

I shot straight out of my dream, I was breathing heavily, I had a few beads of sweat running down my face, and I was shaking. It took me a few seconds to realize that it was just a dream and that I was fine. Soon my breathing slowed down and I stopped shaking.

"You ok?"

"Yeah, just a bad dream." I used my sleeve to get off the sweat from my face.

"Do you have dreams like this often? What was this one about?"

"Yeah this is one I have often, about how my family died twelve years... it's still vivid in my mind like it just happened yesterday." I shuttered at the dream, I got up and walked over to the mini-fridge I convinced the motel owner to throw in for no cost- I just simply batted my eyelashes and flashed that sweet smile of mine. I pulled out a water bottle, I opened it and quickly drank about half. The water felt good running down my throat and made my mine seem at ease. When I looked up, Castiel had disappeared.

Dean woke, he seemed somewhat dazed and confused. He was looking around until his eyes met mine. "Are you ok? I thought I heard screaming, were you screaming?"

"Dean, glad you could join the party and, yeah, I was screaming about five minutes go." I said scarcity.

"Why?" He started closing the books and putting them in a lopsided pile.

_"Really_ bad dream, I'm fine though." Dean nodded and started to put the books in a pile on the table and went back for the pictures. I looked at the clock on the nightstand, the bright red numbers read 7:39. Even though I got close to eight hours of sleep I feel like I got only four.

"By the way what were y'all researching? Looks like y'all got pretty engrossed in research." I asked as I flipped through a book about many different supernatural creatures. _What are they hunting?_

"We were brushing up on our research about Rugarus, we think its gonna be our next hunt." Dean explained, then he slammed a book down on the desk so hard Sam jolted awake.

"Morning sunshine!" Dean yelled at Sam who was really groggy.

"Did you find anything?" Sam asked as he stretched and piled his books, along with his laptop, in a pile.

"Just a bunch of lore and stuff we already know." Dean explained, he started to grab the books and pictures to put them in a bag then he gave it to Sam who did the same.

"Mind if I come, maybe my visions will help out a bit."

"Don't you prefer to hunt alone? I mean most hunters do." Dean asked, he looked reluctant to let someone come with. I looked over at Sam and he seemed eager to have someone come with.

"Maybe I'm just tired of being alone, if you think about it I've been on my own for around eleven and a half years."

"Yeah you might be a huge help, go get your stuff and get changed." Sam told me, I smiled and grabbed my bag; I went back to the bathroom and changed into the same thing I was wearing yesterday, only without my jean jacket on. After that I quickly brushed my teeth and hair before I left the bathroom I over heard Sam and Dean talking, Dean didn't seem too happy with Sam.

"You seriously going to let her come with us?!"

"Yes, Dean, I think it would be a good idea and I kinda feel bad for her."

"Well I don't!"

"Shocking."

"Seriously, do you remember how mean she was when we first got here? And how mean she was to Cas... Who must have had to go somewhere."

"Yes I do, but come on Dean put yourself in her shoes. We _did_ break in here when she was gone, we _did_ let Cas in without her knowing and they didn't know each other, and _you_ wanted to go through her bag and look in on her when she was in the shower. So she does have a list of reasons why _she_ shouldn't trust _us_."

Dean huffed, "You do make a good point."

"Yeah I do, so how about you give her a chance who knows this may be a good idea."

"Fine, but the minuet the b!tch crosses us or does anything else to lose _my_ trust we're gone."

"Deal, if she loses my trust too we can part ways. But be a little less judgmental _we_ have done a lot to lose _her_ trust and don't you forget that."

"Fine," With that being said I walked out of the bathroom and collected my stuff. I left the room key on the small table and started to leave, the boys did the same. We walked out and Dean seemed impressed by my car.

"Where did you get your car?"

"I got it from a woman I saved about two-ish years ago after her dead son tried to kill her, she was gonna sell it to an auto place who was going to use it as scraps, but she was insistent after she saw my old Jeep. I sold that old thing for scraps, got some good money off it." I threw my stuff in the back and got in, I saw Dean get into his car and Sam came over into mine, he opened the car door and stuck his head in.

"Mind if I ride with you? I need a little time away from my brother." Sam said sarcastically.

"I heard that!" We both looked over and started laughing, I motioned for him to get in, he threw his stuff back and he got in. We drove for awhile in silence, the only thing that was breaking the silence was the music and sound of passing cars. I noticed Sam kinda eyeing me and watching me, this had started to make me a little nervous.

"What happened to your arm?"


	2. Past Secrets

"Its nothing, got attacked a few years ago." I quickly made up that lie off the tip of my tongue.

I hadn't realized my sleeves had fallen down to my elbows reliving my past. I pulled them up one at a time, but Sam still stared at my arms. I started to get irritated because he kept looking at my hands, then wrists, then face, and this would start all over again and went on for a while.

"Ok what is your problem?! Why do you keep staring at me?!" I yelled, I hadn't noticed until I caught a quick look in the mirror that Dean was on my tail with a aggravated look on his face.

"Sorry, just wondering what happened you don't have to tell me if you don't want to." He reached out and rubbed my shoulder, Dean's look only got angrier.

"There are some things better left untold, let's just leave it at that, shall we?" I hadn't realized I was putting a death grip on the steering wheel, so tight my knuckles were white. Sam reached out and put his hand on top of mine, he looked at me with a reassuring smile. I saw Dean pull out his cell and half dile a number and keep his eyes on the road... well me mostly.

"It's ok, like I said before, you don't have to tell if you don't want to. If you ever want to talk I'm here." I smiled back, "Thanks Sam, you know that really does mean alot to me." A few seconds later Sam's cell rang, I could tell it was Dean from him shouting through the phone and I couldn't help but eavesdrop.

"What in the hell is going on in there?!"

"Calm down we're just talking, no need to get all crazy."

"What exactly are you talking about?"

"That's personal Dean."

"No it isn't, not when it's between you and _her_." Dean put anger on the word 'her', _Man he really hates me._

"You can't honestly expect me to be ok with that? You've been treading her rather rudely and it's starting to get annoying, so stop acting like a child." Sam went to hang up but didn't.

"Don't hang-" Sam hung up on him and shoved his phone in his pocket.

"He hates me right?" I quickly looked over at Sam who nodded. "Why?"

"He doesn't trust people, that being hunters, so easily."

"I understand, I don't trust other hunters easily, but I knew y'alls father and we trusted each other so thats why I'm trusting y'all."

"You knew our father?"

"Yes I did, we worked a case together... we were both trying to find the demon that killed my family and your mom. He was asking me about what happened that night, we were trying to hunt it down but no dice. He treated me like any father would have, and after that he put me down on a list of trusted hunters, for when we worked other cases."

"You two worked other cases?"

"Yeah my ability came in handy, along with my vast knowledge of the supernatural. What happened to him?"

"He died, gave his life to save Dean's life." I felt my heart sank and a few tears ran down my face.

"I'm sorry, you know I trust the both of y'all."

We drove for an hour longer before we stopped at a motel, it was a really crappy two bed, one bath, one TV motel. Sam and I were getting our stuff into the motel room while Dean was paying for it in a fake name. Dean kinda seemed on edge and didn't want Sam and I putting the bags in the motel room together. After we got the stuff in I relaxed on the one bed, Sam came in and lied down next to me. We both lied there for a bit with our hands on our stomachs and just stared at the celling.

"Dean doesn't like you because he doesn't trust you, despite you being under the list of trusted contacts. I think he thought you were a guy and didn't like it when I decided to ride with you. He doesn't trust easily and thinks that I need to be protected like I'm the weak little brother that needs saving every time." Sam explained, soon Dean walked in and saw us lying on the bed and talking together.

"What in hell is going on?!" He screamed, then threw his stuff off to the side, slammed the door close, and ran over to me. Before I knew it Dean was grabbing me by my shirt and he threw me on the floor. He started to kick me in the ribs, he kicked with a lot of force and with each blow it felt as though my ribs were breaking. Sam jumped on top of him and pulled him away, then he fought him off a bit.

"Calm down Dean, all we were doing is talking! Just leave her alone!" Dean calmed down and sat on the bed with his head in his hands.

"Look I'm sorry, I thought-"

"No, you didn't think you just did... you know what, don't talk to me." Sam shouted, he bent down at my side and picked me up.

"Where are taking her?" Dean asked as he was carrying me to the door.

"Hospital," Sam said, then shut the door. He put me in my car then ran over to the other side. He drove that car quickly to the hospital; when we were there Sam picked me up and started to rush me inside.

"No, Sam, please don't take me into the hospital, please." I begged though the blood I was coughing up. Sam ignored me and rushed in.

"Hey, I got a girl, 22, her name is... Sadie... Robinson, and she was attacked... I think she may have a few broken ribs."

"Ok, put her on the gurnee, we'll to a few x rays and go from there. Just go take a seat in the waiting room." I could feel Sam lay me down, they brought me into a dimly lit room with a large machine. I could feel them use a cloth to wash the blood from my mouth, then they moved me from the gurnee. One of the nurses started to poke my arm with something and a second one put something heavy on top of my chest. It was at that moment I started to flip.

I jumped up and ran, I ran out of the room and down a hall. There were other doctors and security running after me. The pain only worsened in my side and lung, but I kept on running. I could see some paramedics lie down a gurnee close to the floor. I ran to jump over it, but I tripped the impact of my landing caused the rib to push farther into my lung. I screamed in pain, then screamed louder as the paramedics grabbed me and put me on the gurnee.

They tied me down my my wrists and ankles and those straps they put over your chest. I thrashed around and screamed when they put a mask over my mouth. A vile tasting air stuff filled what was left of my lungs, a doctor stuck a needle in my arm and put the stuff in my system. Soon the inside of the mask had blood all over it from me coughing and my vision was starting to go blurry. I calmed down after a while then everything went cold and black.

Sam's POV  
After they took Mick behind the doors, I sat down. A few minutes later I heard her screaming, I jumped up and started at the doors but nearby security officers grabbed me. I could see Mick down on the ground, before they picked her up she looked at me with soft sad eyes. They were pleading for my help, but the guards pushed me outside.

"How about you stay out here for a few minutes and calm down."

"But that was my friend in there screaming."

"We figured," They walked back inside, I got in the car a drove to the motel. I walked in and Dean right away got up.

"How is she?" He asked like he actually cared.

"Well she has a broken rib and is coughing up blood, so I'd say she's not fine no thanks to you."

"Look I'm sorry, all I saw was you two lying on a bed together and I thought something was going to happen. Also we don't know the extent of her powers, need I remind you what happened with you. How do we know she's not like that? That her powers aren't dangerous, aren't going to explode in a matter of seconds?"

"You do have a valid point, but you didn't have to kick her, you could have just picked her up and moved her. NOT BREAK A RIB!"

"I know, I'll admit I lost control for a bit, but... I'm sorry." I didn't really believe him.

"Tell that to her _if_ she lives, now I'm going back to the hospital to make sure she hasn't ripped off the head of a doctor because incase you didn't know, she doesn't like hospitals." I started to leave and before I slammed the door I turned around.

"And our deal, regarding her, is off and you better hope she trusts you because she said so herself that _she trusts us_." I turned around and slammed the door; I quickly got back into Mick's car and drove back to the hospital. The first thing I did was ask about her.

"Hi, how is a Sadie Robinson doing? Is she still in x ray?" The lady at the front desk pulled up a few files on her computer.

"Sadie Robinson, white caucasian female, 22, four broken ribs, three went through her left lung. The fall didn't help, she's currently in surgery... huh." She trailed off.

"Huh what?" I asked really antsy.

"It says here she's a Red One Alert Code."

"What does that mean?"

"It means she has to be restraint or she has a severe panic attack, this can be due to past experience that's not in our records, or something we don't know about. This is also because she tried to attack a few doctors, nurses, and the security guards."

"Ok, thank you. Do you know when she'll be out of surgery and will I be allowed in her room?"

"I'm not sure when she'll be out she just went in about 20 minutes ago and yes, as long as your family you can go in now, we already have a room set." I sighed in relief.

"Thank you a lot, yes I am family she's... my cousin once removed or something." The lady at the desk pointed the way and I followed her directions. The room had floral wallpaper with a ton of flowers on it, there was the area with the bed and all the other machines and such. There was a small bedside table, a TV, and a few chairs. I rested on one of the chairs and used the other to prop my feet up. I rested my head back and called Bobby.

"Hey, Sam, what going on? You two ok?"

"I'm fine, I'm just waiting for a friend to get out of surgery. You know Mick Bing right?"

"Yeah I know her, what happened?"

"Dean kicked her, I'm not sure why. We got to the motel and she was lying on the bed I was sitting next to her and we were talking. When he went off he kicked her multiple times in the side."

"And he went off?"

"Yeah, I don't understand why. Do you have any idea why?"

"Perhaps he just got mad, sounds like he doesn't like her... how about you just keep them away from each other and keep an eye on the both of them."

"Ok thanks, hey, does a Red One Alert Code exist at a hospital?"

"I'm going to assume... never mind... I've never heard of it. What did the nurses say about it?"

"They said its where they have to physically restrain someone because they can have a panic attack from being in the hospital. It sounds funny, but she did have a panic attack of some kind I saw her trying to run and she asked me not to take her here."

"Ok that sounds like something, give me some time to research it and I'll call you back."

"Ok thanks."

"No problem, I hope she'll be ok." I sighed, then we hung up. I shoved my cell in my pocket and leaned back, I fell asleep soon. When I woke up Mick was lying in bed, with stuff sticking in her or on her. I could see the leather straps around her wrists and ankles. I could tell she was still out cold, I reached over and gently rubbed her arm with my thumb her scars felt weird under my thumb. I looked at her arms and wrists, some scars were in groups and some were scattered. Some were sunk in and some weren't. Most of them looked self applied, I could feel a few tears run down my face. Soon a doctor came in with a clipboard in hand.

"How is she? Is she going to make a full recovery?" The doctor shhhed me while he looked at the beeping machine then looked at her.

"She'll be fine, she just has to stay here for about a week, then she needs to take it easy. So no dangerous stunts or anything." I nodded, that was good news but we'd be out of here quicker. The doctor left and I knelt by her bedside, I quickly said a prayer. When I stood up Castiel was behind me, standing all quiet with hands behind his back.

"Do you need a moment?" I shook my head and sat down after I moved my chair closer to her bed.

"I saw what happened, you know I can heal her and she'll be fine."

I shook my head, "No, I don't want to try to explain that to the doctors or try to get her out."

"Why is she tide?" I gave him the brief explanation and he sided with me on that it didn't seem fair or right. I told him a few other things, like what Dean and I had talked about and what Bobby was reacherching. A few minutes later my cell rang and it was Bobby.

"Hey get this, Red One Alert Code doesn't exist. Only in video games and the term 'red alert' exists in natural disasters."

"So you're saying they have no right to restrain her like that?"

"Basically, I also looked up hospitals restraining people it isn't possible only in mental hospitals if patients are a threat to someone or someones. Hospitals can't do that kind of stuff because its against the patient's rights and just against their rights in general. However, what hospital is she staying in?"

I looked outside at the large light up sign. "The DartMouth Memorial Hospital in Maine, why?"

"Something just doesn't feel right, I'll call you back later."

"Ok thanks Bobby." We then hung up, I looked at Castiel who seemed as concerned as me. "I'll be right back," I left and started to yell at a nurse, then a doctor, then a security guard, telling them they don't have the right to tie her down like that. Security sided with me and made the nurses take them off of her. I sat back down and put my head in my hands and started to rub my temples. Then groaned a bit when my cell rang, it was Bobby.

"Sam? Get the hell out of that hospital!"


	3. Time to get the hell out of Dodge

"What? Why?" I shouted into my cell.

"That hospital is known for mysterious disappearances, the bodies get eaten by a vetala. They lie about the patients outcome, the venom only makes them weaker, and they feed off of them, it only takes four feedings till the victim dies. They mostly hunt in pairs, but have been known to hunt alone."

"Ok, got it, thanks." I quickly hung up, Cas was still in Mick's room with me.

"I can always heal her and we can get out." Castiel suggested, I shook my head. _We actually need her to be bait for the vetala._ I knew it was wrong but she'd probably be pissed if we let it go and bailed.

"No, we have to use her as bait to kill the vetala, but first we need to find out who it is." Castiel half nodded then disappeared. I sat down and leaned against Mick's bed, then in an instant Mick bolted up then she hunched over, clutching her side. I jumped out of my seat, kicking the chair down by accident, and wrapped my arms around her. She was breathing heavily, I tried to coax her a bit and she calmed down.

Mick's POV  
I bolted up, then immediately hunched over and clenched my side from the shooting, burning, pain from it. Sam jumped out of his seat, accidentally kicked it over, and wrapped his arms around me. I was breathing heavily and panicking, Sam coaxed me and helped me to calm down. Sam propped some pillows up and gently pushed me to be lying down. He then picked his chair up, he sat down next to me.

"How you feeling?"

"My side hurts and I'm in a hospital... wait..." I started to panic more.

"What's wrong?"

"I'm in a fucking hospital!" I bolted up and out of bed, but the anesthesia was still effective and I fell against the wall. Plus all the stuff that was stuck in me held me back, Sam grabbed me by my arms and tried to get be back onto the bed. Sam grabbed me around my waist from behind, but I fought. The IV got ripped out of my arm and the thing up my nose did too. I screamed and kicked as Sam tried to calm me down, soon a couple doctors rushed in and told Sam to leave. He did but watched from the window. The two doctors started to move around me, there was one guy and a girl.

"Hey, sweetie, how about you calm down and get back into bed." The doctors moved in closer to me and cornered me.

"NO! I know how this works, you're going to sedate me are you? Huh? Drug me up?" I said angrily and with my teeth exposed, years on grinding my teeth has made them sharp.

"No, sweetheart, there's gonna be none of that, we just want you to be safe." The female doctor said, they both closed in on me. I turned around and took a swing at the male doctor. My rough knuckles scraped against his cheek and my knuckles started to bleed, some blood got on his cheek. Then the doctor whipped it off and smelled the blood on his finger, I saw his eyes go all snake like. _Fucking vetala...?! Shit._ He quickly left and the short, small, female doctor jumped on me and hauled my 135 lb ass in the bed. She quickly stuck a needle in my arm and soon after I passed out again.

~~~~

I woke up a few hours later, I think, at least that's what the clock on the wall said. Sam was fast asleep and he had a small blanket over him. The room was only lit by the lamp and the light from outside my room under the door, the blinds were closed. I sat up, ignoring the pain in my side, I reached over and grabbed the cup of still cold water on that metallic tray. The water felt good and crisp down my throat. Also on the metallic tray was a silver knife and a note next to it.

_Mick,_  
_The doctor you punched is a vetala. Myself and Castiel are using you as bait to kill_ _it, (I figured you'd be pissed if we just bailed) this silver knife will kill it if you stab it in the heart and twist._ _We both figured you would be pissed if we just let it live and kill more people._

_-Sam_

I quickly stashed the knife under my pillow, just as a nurse came in with a tray of somewhat gross looking food. She moved everything off the little tray, which was mostly trash, and tossed it in the waste bin. She put the tray on the metallic tray and moved it in front of me.

"We asked him what you might like." She said pointing to Sam, I nodded and smiled, she soon left and I served my food. It was cut carrots, mashed potatoes, two big slices of meat with gravy, some chicken and dumpling soup, and a jug of chocolate milk. I unwrapped the plastic fork from its plastic wrap and dug in. The food tasted somewhat decent, but I was so hungry that I didn't care. Then the same male doctor walked in, the ones whose eyes went all snake like. I tensed up and reached for my knife.

"How you feeling? Gave us quite a scare." He asked while grabbing the clipboard on the hook at the foot of the bed.

"I'm fine," I bitterly said.

"Good," His eyes went all snake-like and I could see the four pointed fangs. He moved the tray, and made his move in on me, he grabbed my arms, moving my hand away from my knife, and went for my neck. In an instant Sam woke up and held a knife to the doctor/vetala or whatever.

"You think you can beat me?" The vetala laughed and forced me to stand up, I whimpered in pain. The vetala had one hand around my neck and had the other on my wound, putting pressure on it.

"If you try to make a move to kill me, I'll hurt her and I know you really care about her. And her blood, from the smell of it, is the best stuff on Earth, vetalas all over the world would give anything just to have her blood." He toyed, I struggled and tried to get free, but to no avail. Sam looked at my eyes, then quickly looked at the silver glint of the knife from under my pillow.

I slowly and quietly reached for it, when I grabbed it I held the blade against my arm. Sam looked back in my eye and nodded. I used the butt of my knife and jabbed him in the rips with it. He let go of me and slightly hunched over, I turned around and stabbed him in the heart, a few seconds later I twist it.

"Good going, you feeling ok?" I nodded and bent over to pick up the knife, Sam reached out for it and I shook my head.

"No, I know they hunt in packs so I'd prefer to keep it for a bit." I said as I sat on the side of my hospital bed.

"Sure go ahead, its your knife, just be careful."

"Thanks and I know it's my knife I could tell after I hit him with the butt of it." He half smiled, then started to call Castiel, he soon arrived.

"Can you get rid of the body?" Cas nodded, he touched the body then left, soon he came back.

"Do you want me to heal you?" Castiel asked while looking at me, I nodded.

"Yes, please, I just want to get out of here... I hate hospitals." Castiel touched my side I felt a small pain run through my side, Cas dropped his hand to his side.

"Thanks," I mumbled.

"Here I got your stuff, we didn't want them going through it for obvious reasons." Sam said and picked up a large bag with my stuff in it. As I was getting ready Sam got a phone call, he picked it up and I realized it was Bobby. From the loud yelling on the other end I could hear perfectly.

"Did y'all get out?"

"No bu-"

"NO?! Why?!"

"Because we waned to kill it and we did."

"Ok you idiot I'm still not convinced that's the best thing but is Mick ok?"

"Yeah she's fine, Cas healed her and now we're going to leave once she's ready."

"Okay good," It was at this moment he calmed down and I couldn't hear but Sam was asking about what the thing said about my blood. Out of the corner on my eye I could see him look over his shoulder then look back, he lowered his voice and continued talking. After they were done talking Sam hung up and shoved his phone in his pocket. Sam and Cas turned around after I was done getting dressed, I threw everything I didn't need on the bed.

"You ready?" I nodded, Castiel touched us both and the three of us were outside by my car. The cold night air felt good on my skin.

"Ooh, baby, I've missed you," I said as I got in my car and started up. I laughed a bit as I heard the sweet purr of the engine.

"Maybe Dean doesn't like you because you two are copies of each other."

"Or maybe he just doesn't like me because I'm a hunter," I said. We drove to the motel in silence and when we got there Dean came right to me and hugged me. When he let me go he healed his hands on my shoulders.

"Look I'm sorry, I didn't mean to hurt you... I was worried about Sam and overreacted. Because of your abilities I'm just not sure what they can do and I just want to watch over my brother. You know my brother comes first, sorry." I could tell he was being genuine about what he was saying.

"Its ok, I understand... sorta." I mumbled and threw my keys on the small table.

"Are you sure? I really am sorry and do mean it."

"Yes I'm sure, look, I'm tired and still freaked that Sam brought me to a hospital." I said and sat at the edge of the one bed.

"Ok, but what do you mean 'sorta'?" Dean asked, getting three beers from the small cooler.

"I've never really had a younger sibling that I needed to look after. Thanks," I explained and thanked him for the beer after he handed to me. I opened it and drank the cold liquid, it tasted better than that hospital stuff.

"I thought you had a younger sibling?" Sam asked, he sat next to me and wrapped his arm around me.

"I did have to younger sister and brother..." I could feel the tears swell up in my eyes.

"What happened to them?" Dean grabbed a chair and sat in front of me.

"They died and that's all I'm going to say, now I'm going to sleep." I huffed; I got up, kicked off my boots, and got under the covers. I curled up and pretended to go to sleep, I could hear the boys talking.

"Do you think Yellow Eyes killed her family?" Sam asked.

"I don't know, but its a possibility. How old is she, do you know?"

"She's 22, why?"

"Just trying to think, never mind. Could it really be that bad?"

"Yeah, if she's suppressed the memories then talking about it makes it worse. I wonder if Yellow Eyes visited her when she was six months old," Sam said. _Why would they be saying a yellow eyes thing killed my family?_

"I don't know, but its possible. Do you think Cas will be able to help?"

"Yeah, Castiel can we talk for a bit?" I heard Sam say then heard them greet Castiel.

"Hey, what do you know about Mick? Like her family history?" Dean asked. _Oh Castiel please don't tell them... not yet._ I thought knowing I would do no good.

"I don't think I should tell you two that, I think she wouldn't like it." That was all I heard before I actually feel asleep.


	4. Stories

I woke bright and early to the sound of Sam and Dean talking about a demon in Virginia. I sat up and rubbed my eyes after that I let out a big yawn and grabbed my bag. I started to make my way to the bathroom but Dean was in there brushing his teeth.

"Morning sunshine!" Dean said between the toothbrush and foam from him brushing.

"Morning," I said, Dean soon got out and I quickly changed. I got into a clean pair of undergarments my grey, slightly ripped jeans, a red, white, grey, and black plaid shirt, a pair of boots, a red and black sweater, and a hunting vest. Last I put on a red checkered belt, my Steam Punk ring and my spike ring. I still had on my pentagram necklace so I didn't have to worry about that. Before I left I quickly brushed my teeth and hair.

"So I heard y'all talking about some demon in Virginia. What's the deal with that?" I asked after I came back inside from putting my stuff in my car.

"Apparently in Highland Virginia there have been a sting of unexplained murders, first there was a omen such as cattle mutilations. Now the person who they think is doing the murders hasn't been acting like themselves and they've been seen with black eyes. And some of these murders are wired, like, really wired." Sam explained when we were taking some stuff to Dean's Impala.

"Sounds like demonic possession. What about that rugaru we had come up here to hunt?"

"Dean killed it when you were in the hospital, he found it... well it found him and thankfully he had matches on him so he torched it."

"Ah, cool..." I know I wanted to confront him or the both of them about the conversation last night, what Cas had told them and if he told them anything else. But I desisted not too and just keep my mouth closed.

We walked back inside the motel were Dean was talking to Cas.

"Hey. What are y'all talking about?" I asked and helped put some newspapers and such away in Sam's bag.

"Nothing really," Dean said. I narrowed my eyes and cocked my head to the side.

"You're lying I can see it in your eyes."

"We were talking about you," Castiel jumped in before Dean could get his words out.

"Why?" I asked and opened a beer.

"I was telling Dean that you're a prophet of the Lord." I was drinking my beer when he had said that and I started chocking. Sam came over and patted my back.

"I-I'm a what?" I got out after I was done chocking.

"You're a prophet of the Lord, what's why you can see events in the past, preset, and future."

"Hold on, first you say I'm a psychic and now a prophet of the Lord?!" I kinda yelled at Cas.

"At first that's what I thought, but I was wrong." Castiel said.

"Doesn't that mean she has an Archangel?" Dean asked, Cas nodded.

"But I've been in a room with a demon and other sh!t and nothing has ever happen. If I have an archangel on my side then were the hell was he when my family was being slaughtered?!" I yelled Dean laughed at the first part and I barked at him to shut up. I could feel my blood boiling with anger and my head was spinning, I could feel tears swell up in my eyes. Sam put his arm on shoulder and lead me to the small table and chairs. I held back the tears by drinking the beer. In my mind I was going over what I just said and realized I had said to much.

"What year was your family killed." Cas asked.

"2000. Why? What does that have to do with anything?"

"In mid October of 2000 we were having a lot of archangels killed and unfortunately yours got killed." He replied.

"That was right around my family got killed." I told him.

"You're family was killed?" Sam asked.

"...Yeah..." I admitted.

"Sorry, we understand... sorda. Our mother was killed when Sam was three months old and our father made a deal with a demon after we got into an accident and that's how he died."

"No you don't understand! That's what someone who's lost someone in there lives will say! But you didn't lose your father, younger brother, sister, family friend, and older brother on the _same night,_ when you were ten and you were the only one that was spared, and you didn't have your mother killed herself four days after!" I screamed, I could feel the blood rushing though my veins and I could feel my anger boil.

"Calm down Mick you need to calm down." Cas said, I didn't calm down and soon the whole room started to shake and rumble.

There was a bright ball of light in the room, though my fingers and the light I saw Cas leave. _Prick._I saw Sam and Dean quickly leave the hotel room, but that didn't seem to do any good. I fell over, then curled up in a ball and put my arms over my face.

Then everything stopped. I looked up and realized that, I myself, was trying to leave the room too. I got clumsily to my feet and stumbled to the door. The door, however, didn't open and it wasn't locked, next I tried the windows- they were locked too. I saw Sam and Dean toughing at the door and kicking it, that wasn't working eater.

"Sam, Dean!" I called, they came over to the window. They went all wide eyed and Sam pointed to someone or thing behind me. I gasped and looked behind me. It was a man who was over six feet wearing formal clothing and had some sort of weapon in his hand. In the flickering light of the lamps, I could see shadowy wings.

I moved toward my knife on the table but it didn't work. Using his angelic powers he simply made the knife get practically thrown across the room and me to stop in my tracks. I could hear the Winchester boys pounding on the glass and I think one of them were throwing huge rocks at the window. The angle closed the drapes on the window and started to come at me.

"Stay away from me or I swear to God I'll find away to kill you!"

"You shouldn't swear to my father."

"Fine! I swear on Lucifer I will find away to kill you if you don't leave me alone." I said just to tease him.

"You shouldn't swear on _him_." He started to get closer to me.

"Leave me alone goddammit!" He flinched and stopped.

"Now just please let me go, there's demonic possession in Highland Virginia. We have to go before someone dies! Come on, you of all people should know how important my job is to me."

"Ok, but why were you angry with _those boys_?"

"We were fighting! Simple as that, I wasn't in danger! Just a loud disagreement and I was losing my temper." He let me go, said sorry and left. The boys were trying the door again and they were banging on it until the door flew open and they fell inside the small motel room.

"Who the hell was that?!" Dean yelled when he got back up.

I looked at the both of them, "I think I just meant my Archangel." I said, I shook my head and rubbed my temples. I put the events out of my mind and got the rest of my stuff out in the car.

"You ok?" Sam asked, I slammed my trunk door down and kinda gripped the end with my nails. I shook my head, "I don't wanna talk about it." I went back into the motel room and retrieved my cell, wallet, and keys.

"Hey were's my knife?" I asked not finding it in the place the angle made it go.

"Right here," Dean said, he pulled it out of his pocket and gave it to me.

"Thanks,"

"I was gonna give it to you when I picked it up, but you seemed distracted." We all left and I got into my car and started it, soon after Sam got in the passenger seat.

"How come your not with your brother?" Sam shrugged, I started up my car and we followed Dean out of the parking lot and into the next car.

"Sometimes I get tired of being in the same car, plus his music can get annoying." I laughed a little, he reached in to my glove compartment.

"Looks like you too have the same taste in music." He laughed and continued to flip though my CD's.

"Hey can I ask you a question?" Sam put my CD's.

"You just did," I half smiled.

"Come on, seriously."

"Fine,"

"What happened to your parents?" I gripped the steering wheel to the point were my knuckles turned white.

"Never mind, you don't have to tell me if you don't want to." He said after she saw my reactions.

"Might as well tell one of y'all, its best if at least you know. Can you please just not tell Dean, it'll be best that way. But didn't I sorta tell you when I was screaming at y'all?" I wasn't to sure how he's react to that.

"Yes, I heard you but I want to know more. Yeah it'll be best if Dean doesn't know he can get a little crazy at times." I let out the breath I didn't know I was holding.

"Yeah my rips know that. Ok, it was when my family and a friend were going on a road trip. It was really dark and pouring rain, but we didn't want to stop until we reached the hotel. While driving down the road my father didn't see the person standing in the road until it was too late. After my father hit the person, both my older brother and dad went to check on the person. We then heard a piercing scream, I looked back only to find a massive pool of blood washing away with the rain and two shadows lying in the road. The guy we hit was all right, didn't look like he had a scratch on him. He jumped in the car and somehow closed the door without touching it, he had sick colored eyes and a wicked evil smile. He took out a knife and went for my friend, her blood got splattered all over me, then my two younger siblings. The figure looked over at me with its piercing yellow eyes. Then in an instant the yellow eyed thing was gone and I was all alone." I had tears running down my face.

"Wow, I'm sorry. What happened to your mom? Why wasn't she there? How old were you? Were did-" I cut him off.

"Easy one question at a time." I half laughed and wiped the tears from my face.

"Ok, then answer the ones about your mom."

"She didn't come with us because she broke her leg, plus she was an assistant manger at a stable and had to take care of the horses and teach lessons. But after she heard the news she killed herself four days after. I was ten when this happened."

"I'm sorry, do you know why she killed herself?"

"Because after that demon left, I started to run though the woods. When police found the bodies the next day they contacted my mom and told her what happened. After they told her there were five bodies found she told them that six people went on the trip. I was pronounced missing after that, they thought the killer kidnapped me... That was before they got the dogs and searched the woods, but even then it took days to find me. I guess my mom thought I was dead and couldn't handle it all." I reached for my bag in the back and took out my water bottle.

"What happened after they found you?"

"They contacted my mom of course, when she didn't pick up they contacted next of kin. They explained what happened and said they would watch after me. While they were on there way to pick me up, which took a few days I stayed with one of the officers family."

"How old were you when you became a hunter?"

"I was around 16," I let out a yawn after that, it was starting to become around mid noon and we had been driving for hours to get to Virginia.

"How come you started at such a young age?"

"Well after my family got killed by that demon I went to live with my mother's sister's family; for months I went on and on about the demon. I was constantly obsessing about it, after awhile I diagnosed with Post Traumatic Stress Distorter and placed on drugs for it, but no matter what they did or what I took I was still obsessing about it. The nightmares didn't help, I would tell them that is was a small glimpse into whatever and they would yell at me. After awhile they sorta threw me in a mental hospital and left. I was eleven when that happened, it wasn't better in there. So after six years I broke out of there, the life of a hunter seemed better. No responsibility, no one I need to look after but myself, and no doctors." I sighed.

"That must have sucked, I'm sorry." Sam put his hand on my shoulder.

"It's ok... looks like Dean needs more gas, probably not a bad idea to refuel." I said as I saw Dean pull into the gas station. I stopped at one of the pumps and stared to put gas in my car.

"Hey, Mick. We're going to run inside, is there anything you want?" Dean asked, I saw him put the pump in his car.

"Code Red Mountain Dew and a sandwich please." He nodded, him and Sam walked in together. I leaned up against me car and watched the numbers slowly go up. I still had a few tears run down my face, I wiped the tears from my cheeks.

Then I felt a sharp, stinging pain run though my head and ran though my brain. Images of death, blood, and a bright light pulsated though my mind. The pain intensified and the presser got worse, I wrapped my hands around my head and slammed it on the top of my car. Out of the corner of my eyes I saw Sam and Dean start to run over to me. But it was too late, I was slipping into the blackness. I felt myself slip off my car and I passes out on the pavement.


	5. Day Time Visions

I woke a few minuets later there was a small crowd of people around me. Sam had is arms around me and my head was resting on his chest, Dean was hunched over but was looking up. They booth looked like they were arguing with the people who were standing around us. I looked over at my car, someone had put the pump back, so I guess the gas was paid for.

"Sam? Dean?" I groaned, they both looked down along with everyone who was watching.

"How are you? What happened?" Sam asked and he slowly helped me to sit up.

"I can't tell you with people around." They shook their head, both of them took a hand and helped me stand up. I braced myself against my car and then put my head on the cold metal.

I then heard a ambulance siren and it pulled up and drove over to the crowd that was becoming smaller. Sam and Dean walked out of the way and a couple paramedics came out of the back and walked over to me. They both grabbed at my wrists and started to pull me to the back of the ambulance.

"No! Don't touch me!" I screamed and pulled my wrists back.

"Mick, just go with them you hit your head pretty hard." Sam said, he wrapped his arms around me.

"Can I at least _not_ go to the hospital?" I asked the paramedics.

"Just at least let us make sure you don't have a concussion or any head trauma or anything. Ok, ma'am? Then you all can be on your way." He said, Sam nudged me. I looked back at Sam then the paramedics.

"I... No..." I turned around to Sam and Dean- very dizzy and whispered. "No, we need to get to Virginia and take down the suspect." I used the word 'suspect' instead of demon encase the paramedics were listing.

"That can wait, we don't want to be in the middle of something with the suspect and you pass out all of a sudden because there is something wrong with you in the head. That's a good way to get yourself hurt or killed or worse." Dean said out loud using my code word and half smiling like he nailed the code talk. I mouthed to Dean _What's worse than dead?_ He shrugged.

"Come on, I'll come with you. Do you think that will make you feel better?" Sam asked, I sighed knowing I wouldn't win this fight and nodded.

We, along with the two paramedics, walked to the ambulance. I knew I was messed up in the head because I was having a hard time walking and Sam had to help me. When we go to the back of the ambulance Sam helped me in and we both sat on the gurney.

"With what we just saw, we don't want you driving ether." He whispered in my ear, we both laughed a bit.

The paramedics first shinned a light in my eye, then checked my blood presser, then were I hit my head, and a few other things. They did a few other things that I think was just checking my heath in general. They both raised an eye brow when they saw my arms and all the scars. I shyly smiled and they went back to work.

"Ok, all it seems to be is just a small concussion and a few scrapes and bruises, but nothing serious. Just don't do anything too active or psychically retraining. I want you and your friend out there to watch her, if there is anything wrong with her physically or mentally or ANYTHING, go to the nearest hospital. If there is any pain just take some over the counter drugs." He said, we thanked him then left and went back to our car.

"Here I'll drive, you still can't walk and I don't want us to crash." I nodded, I gave him the keys and went to the passenger side. We followed Dean out of the gas station and on our way to Virginia.

"Hey were is my sandwich and soda?"

"It's in the back in the cooler after you passed out Dean put it there." I reached in the back and got my sandwich and soda. I opened and took long sips on it, it felt good and the caffeine seemed to calm my nerves. I started to eat my sandwich, it felt good to get something that wan't greasy fast food into my system.

"Thanks, I'll repay one of y'all later and whoever took care of the gas."

"No problem, there's no need to repay us. Perhaps just answer me a few more questions." I sighed and took a sip of my drink.

"Ok... what else do you want to know?" I still didn't want to tell him and I honestly felt like letting out a good cry.

"What happened before you passed out?"

"I felt a sharp pain run though my head and it felt as though it ran though my brain also. There was images of death, blood, and a bright light in my mind. The pain only got worse... like my brain or head was going to explode... after that I passed out."

"I know how that feels, but for me I wasn't a prophet of the Lord, I was... it was demon blood that the yellow eyed demon gave me when I was a few months old."

"Wow, I'm sorry."

"It's ok. How did you get all the scars on your arms? And don't try to deny it, how did they get there?" I swallowed my bite of my sandwich and it felt hard going down my throat.

"I used to self harm... well that's what 99% of them are. The other 1% is just the job and me proving to other hunters and people that I'm human... Whenever I do _that_ I want to keep going." I looked down, my hair fell over my face and it was like a shield between us. He put his arm on my shoulder. I continued to eat my sandwich and drink my soda.

"I'm sorry you went though that. How come whenever you prove to someone you're human how come you want to keep going?"

"Because self harm can become an addiction..." I admitted and whipped the tears from my face.

We stayed quiet the rest of the time we were driving, after we had finished talking I finished my sandwich and drink. We had stopped a couple other times to refuel our selves and cars. Sam wouldn't let me drive the car when we were about the leave the last rest stop. But we talked and listed to music, it was one of the few times I ever felt at peace. After a long time we pulled off to the side of the road and hid our cars in the bushes.

"I guess we should have taken that 'No rest stop for the next 104 miles' sign more seriously." I said when we got out of the car. We stood in front of Dean's car and he gave us all a beer, we drank it quietly.

"Then I guess we're sleeping in the cars..." Dean said, I guess to break the silence.

"Yeah..." Sam and I said at the same time, we looked at each other and smiled.

"You... two..." I heard Dean whisper under his breath, I laughed a bit. I finished my beer and I thew it in the plastic bag I keep in my car. Then I went to the back of my car, I pulled out a few blankets and pillows I keep in the back.

"Here, I sleep in my car a lot so I've picked up a few things." I handed them each a pillow and blanket.

"Thanks," Dean said, he walked to his car and got in and lied down. Sam walked over there and poked his head in, then walked over to my car.

"Here I'm going to sleep in your car encase you have another bad dream." I smiled, I jumped in the back and lied down. Sam got in and lied down too.

"Hey, I can be honest with you?" I whispered to Sam encase Dean was listening.

"Of course, then I want to tell you something."

"I... kinda like... you." I said.

"I kinda like you too." He said.

"I guess we're on the same page." I laughed a bit. I shivered from the cold, it was starting to feel like an arctic in here.

"Is it cold in here or is it just me?" I asked, I curled under my blanket in a tight ball.

"Well we are almost in Virginia and it is the middle of December." He laughed a bit.

I heard some moving around and I got kicked a few times. I looked up and saw Sam climbing in the back, he got himself all situated and then held out his hand. I took his hand and snuggled on top of his chest, he wrapped my blanket around me then wrapped his arms around me resting his hand on my stomach.

"Thanks for opening up to me earlier, I'm sure it wasn't easy." Sam said, he was lying his head on top of mine.

"You're welcome, perhaps later you'll have to open up to me."

"Yeah... you're right... perhaps one day." He sighed before kissing the top of my head. It was at that point I was tired and fell asleep, curled up in Sam's arms.

3rd POV  
Mick was twisting in pain and half talking in her sleep. Sam heard her screams and cries, he sat up and wrapped her in his arms. He held her head close to his shoulder, like you would carry a baby, and shhed in her ear. Mick didn't calm down, she tried to fight him thinking he was the attacker in her dream. Sam held her tighter and called Castiel. Since he doesn't sleep Castiel showed up in the front seat in a few seconds.

"She's having a bad dream, do you think you can stop it? Or ease it or something?" Sam asked desperate. Cas put his palm on her forehead and closed his eyes. He dropped his hand and looked at Sam.

"I'm sorry, I'm afraid I can't do anything to help her."

"Why not?!" Sam half yelled in a whisper.

"I can't do anything because I can not interfere with any of her prophesies. In fact no one can mess with them... not even her archangel. Her's unfortunately can come on a forum of a bad dream or even a nightmare. But I can heal her injury from yesterday." Castiel said, he touched her head. Sam checked the spot were she had the scrapes from her fall and they weren't there anymore.

"Thanks, do you think this'll stop?" Sam said asking about her thrashing around.

"Will what stop?"

"Her thrashing around, I just don't want her to hurt herself." Sam held her close, trying to keep her from hurting herself.

"Well I can make her keep still for the rest of the night, but it won't stop her bad dream." Sam nodded, Castiel placed a hand on Mick and with in seconds she stopped thrashing around.

"Thanks," Castiel nodded the left. Sam held Mick close and went back to sleep.

Mick's POV  
I woke to Dean banging on the car window.

"Hey, love birds wake up! We're about four hours away from Highland." Dean yelled. I was still wrapped up in Sam's arms and he was slowly waking up.

"You sleep good?" Sam asked and gently stoked my cheek.

"Yeah... I guess... I just kinda had a bad dream." I told him and sat up.

"Yeah I know, I woke up in the middle of it." He told me.

"Oh..." I felt embarrassed that he heard that. "Did I hit you when I was thrashing around?"

"Sorta," We climbed to the fount and got out. I put everything back in the trunk and quickly brushed my hair/teeth- I used a bottle of water to help with my teeth-, washed my face with a wet wipe, and put deodorant on. Then we got in our cars and headed for Highland.

Hey want to stop at Dunkin Donuts?" Sam asked, he was talking to Dean and I let him drive.

"Yeah, that sounds good." I said, sleep still hanging in my voice. I was wrapped up in a ball, cheek lying on the vibrating window, back to Sam, and trying to get some more sleep considering I didn't get any last night. The memory of last night's nightmare still hung in my mind like a bad headache. I had my forest green sweatshirt and one of Sam's sweatshirt's wrapped up around me.

"Can you look up were the nearest Dunkin Donuts?" Sam asked.

"No there's right over there." I pointed out the large sign getting closer to us. Sam followed Dean into the parking lot, Sam quickly got out and came over to help me out. He wrapped his arm around me when as we walked in.

"You ok?" Dean asked as we walked in.

"I'm fine, just a bad dream..." I trailed off at the end of my sentence.

"Here, sit down and I'll get you something. Anything specific?" I sat down at one of the tables.

"Just a large coffee, black, with lots of sugar and a couple donuts, I don't really care but no jelly. Please." Sam nodded then joined Dean at the counter. I wrapped my head up in my own arms. I still had Sam's sweatshirt on and it smelled like him. I listened to the boys talk after they ordered.

D: "What's wrong with her?"  
S: "She had a nightmare last nigh, it was one of her prophet things."  
D: "So that's what I heard last night... I thought I was just hearing things. Has she told you about it?"  
S: "No, she just keeps staring off into space and won't say anything. She looks like she's trying to get some sleep, but looks like she's afraid too. Afraid of what might happen if she closes her eyes."  
D: "So she didn't get any sleep last nigh? Great."  
S: "She slept, but I don't know if she _slept._ And don't be mean about it, it's not her fault, she didn't ask for this."  
D: "I wasn't being mean about it, I just don't want her to get hurt when we're getting this thing. Why was she wrapped up in your arms?"  
S: "No reason, she was cold and I didn't want her to get sick."  
D: "You like her don't you? And don't lie, I'll know."  
S: "So what if I like her, she's nice, smart, pretty, and we have some stuff in common."  
D: "Yeah? Like what? You're hell's little bitch and she's a Prophet of the Lord. Yeah, you two have so much in common."  
S: "Dean, shut up."

They walked over to me, Sam placed my coffee on the table and the sugar on top. I quickly took a couple stips, the hot liquid burning my throat as it went down. I tore open the sugar and dumped it in, Sam quickly stir up my coffee with a couple stir sticks and put the lid back on.

"Come on, let's go. So we got two things of a dozen donuts and two boxes of munchkins. It'll last a few breakfasts." Sam told me and we walked out to our cars. Sam got in and adjusted the doughnuts in the back and put our coffees in the cup holders. Before I got in the car Dean grabbed me.

"Hey just to let you know that Sam... he likes you and... uh... we're here if you want to talk about your prophet stuff... uh, we're here. Also try to get some sleep, ok. I know it might be hard, but I don't want you to get hurt when we're trying to gank the demon."

"Thanks... I'll try. And for the record... uh... I like Sam too..." He hugged me then got in his car. I got into mine and curled up like I was earlier and held my coffee in my hand. I drank my coffee and ate a couple donuts. After a while I started to get really sleepy and couldn't do anything.

"How you feeling?" Sam asked, I drank the last bit of my coffee.

"Really tired and... I don't know..." I heard Sam mutter something under his breath.

"What do you mean by that?" I asked, starting to get pissed.

"Well I drugged your coffee."

"YOU DID WHAT?!" I screamed.

"You need to get sleep, look... I like you, but I don't want you to get hurt when we're taking down this demon!"

"I'll be fine! It's not like this hasn't happened before, it happened all the time before I met y'all... Ugh! I think I'm going to vomit!" I didn't feel like I was going to vomit, I just wanted to get the drugs out of me.

"Just calm down and go to sleep." I started to cry.

"I can't go to sleep... You don't understand... I just... _can't... it's going to be there when I close my eyes._"

"I can promise you this: Nothing will happen to you when you go to sleep. Nothing. I promise."

"Ok, I'm going to keep you to your promise." Sam smiled and I closed my eyes.

3rd POV  
After Sam said that, Mick fell asleep. She fell into a long deep sleep. Sam still felt bad for putting drugs in her coffee.

"Hey... uh, Mick's Archangel. I don't know if your listing but I _know_ I can't keep my promise to Mick, but if there is anything you can do to keep her inner demons from attacking and to keep her from having a bad dream... can you do it?"

High above the clouds, in Heven, stood a man who was over six feet wearing formal clothing, black hair, green eyes, and pail skin. He was watching Mick and the boys. He saw what he did to Mick's coffee and wasn't pleased, but knew it was something that was going to make her go to sleep. A deep sleep.

"I'll do everything I can kid. Trust me."


	6. What screams in the night?

Normal POV  
I woke a few hours later, dreamless and well rested. I was still in my car and the car was sitting in the parking lot of an old motel. I didn't see Sam or Dean anywhere. I got out of my car just as Sam was walking out of a motel room.

"Hey! You're up, how do you feel?" He asked and wrapped his arms around me.

"I'm fine… I actually feel well rested… I still don't approve of you drugging my coffee… But I'll let it slide... This time." He smiled and grabbed all my stuff from the back of my car.

"I can get that." I told him and went to reach for one of my bags.

"No, it's fine. Just grab the donuts." I sighed and picked them up, also grabbing my empty coffee cup. We walked in the motel room and I put the donuts on the table and threw away my coffee cup.

"Hey, how come you left me in the car?" I turned around and took my bags, I just threw them on one of the beds.

"I didn't want to wake you and I knew the sleeping pills were going to wear off soon." He smiled.

"Hey you two! Get dressed!" Dean commented as he walked out of the bathroom in a suit and tie. I couldn't help but laugh.

"HA! You of all people… I would have never expected YOU to wear a suit!" I laughed and fell on the bed.

"Hey, shut it." He barked and actually looked hurt.

"Dance monkey boy dance!" I teased.

"Ok, I'm going to go make sure we have everything we need…" He walked out and I saw him go to his car. Sam went over and closed the shades.

"Do you want to take the bathroom or out here?" I was taking off my shoes and socks when Sam asked me that. I opened my bag and pulled out some clothes.

"Doesn't matter to me." I smiled and started to strip… Slowly.

I slowly took off my my pants, Sam's hoodie, and my vest and hoodie. I started to undo the buttons on my shirt, starting from the bottom, slowly. Sam was watching the whole time and it looked like he couldn't wait anymore.

He grabbed me and tore open my shirt, he started to kiss me hard on my lips. He pushed me into the bathroom and then closed the door, he pushed me up against the door. He took off my shirt and went for my bra. He tried to unclasp it but I pushed my back against his hands. Instead he pushed his tongue into my mouth. He pushed his hands under my bra and grabbed my breasts, squeezing them. We stopped when we heard a huge pounding on the door.

"Hey are you two in there?" Dean asked. We stared at each other, I was wrapped up in his arms.

"Yes, we are." Sam told him.

"Can you two come out?" Dean insisted. I put on my shirt before we walked out, I felt embarrassed for being only in my underwear and shirt. Dean eyed me and smiled a bit, I flipped him off.

"How long will it take you to get ready?" Dean asked me.

"Uh… Well I'll go faster if someone irons my clothes." I smiled at Dean and batted my eyes. He looked me up and down, then shrugged.

"Fine, give me your clothes… I still have out the ironing stuff from when I had to do mine and Sammie's." He pointed to the ironing stuff in the corner that I never noticed. I picked up my white shirt, black skirt and black blazer.

"Here, just try to get out the wrinkles please." He smiled and nodded then went to work.

"I'm going to go finish getting ready." Sam informed. I grabbed my stuff and followed him in the bathroom.

"What are you doing?" He asked.

"Getting ready moron." I insulted, he didn't care, he just smiled and rolled his eyes. I took off my rings and shirt. I picked out a pair of white underwear and bra, took off the dirty ones and put on the clean ones. Sam watched me do this and he looked tempted to grab me.

"Do you want me to put those in your bag?" Sam asked and picked up my clothes when he saw me pull out my makeup bag and plunged in my hair straighter.

"No, I'll put them in the bag out on the bed… I use this bag for clean clothes and jewelry." He smiled, he took my rings and put them in the bag.

"You should get ready." I told him, he started to stipp slowly.

I watched him as he turned around what I did to him, to me. I smiled when he was down to boxers, I reached up and kissed him. He kissed me back. It was a repeat of last time his tongue entered my mouth and mine entered his mouth, they intertwined. This time he undid the clasp on my bra and threw it on the floor. He ran his hands over my breasts and started to play with my nipples. I let out a soft moan, Sam grabbed my hair and pulled back. I hissed in pain and looked up at him.

"Shh… We don't want Dean to hear us." He put his index finger over my lips.

"Then perhaps we should stop." I muttered, he nodded and retrieved my bra.

I put it on and he did the clasp. After that I put on a light layer of makeup and straightened my hair then put it into a tight bun. After I was done I help Sam get into his suit and tie.

"Hey, Mick your clothes are done." Dean said, I opened the door hiding behind it and grabbed my clothes.

"Thanks, Dean I owe you one!" I told him before I closed the door. I quickly slid into my white tank top, white blouse, and skin colored tights. I slid into my black skirt and tucked both, my tank top and blouse, into my skirt then put my black blazer on over it. As I was adjusting my necklace Sam did the one button on my blazer.

"Who are we going as? FBI?" I asked Sam as we walked out. Dean looked stunned when he saw me.  
"Now its impossible when to make fun of _you_ when you look like that… And yeah, do you have a fake ID of some kind?" Dean asked me when I was pulling out my Christian Louboutin pumps.

"Of course! And how exactly would I look like?" I exclaimed and put my pumps on, I saw him and Sam exchange looks.

"Beautiful, what fake name is it under?" He asked with an enthusiastic smile.

"Aww thanks, Dean. Mine is under, Claire Lawrence. You two?" I showed them my badge as Dean's smile faded.

"Mine's Han Solo," Sam said showing me his badge.

"And mine is Robert Plant," Dean said also showing me his badge.

"Isn't that the singer of Led Zeppelin?" Dean looked like a deer in headlights.

"Yeah… Ok, the latest killing by the demon was at a home about fifteen minutes from here." Dean explained as we all grabbed our gun, made sure it was loaded, and then we walked out to our cars. Before we got in we made sure we had our salt rounds in the rifles. Sam came with me and Dean went by himself. We followed Dean out of the motel parking lot and continued to follow him. Sam and I talked about the case for a little bit and Dean called to talk about the case.

We arrived in less than fifteen minutes. I made sure my gun was hidden and my badge was in my pocket.

I saw Dean and Sam pat themselves down probably checking the same things I just did. We walked up to the door and Dean pounded on the door.

"You could knock a little nicer," I criticized. A woman, dressed in all black, came to the door. She had her blond hair pulled back and a eyes full of tears.

"Can I help you?" She asked, she looked at the boys with those sad eyes then just gave me a dirty look.

"We're with the FBI-" The three of us pulled out our badges and showed them to her, then put them back. "-And we're investigating the case of your husband. Mind if we come inside and have a word?" She widened the door and we stepped in. She had a couple people over and they all were mourning. We followed her to the kitchen where she offered a seat at the table. She poured us some coffee then some for herself.

"Can you give us the details of your husbands death." She sighed and looked down at her coffee.

"Jason was walking home from the bar a block away from here on Friday like he always does." She sipped her coffee.

"Why was he at the bar?" I asked, I stirred my coffee some more.  
"As you can imagine being a Corporate Executive can be very stressful, so him and a couple friends always go on Fridays as a way to unwind after the week. He normally only has two or three beers depending on the week… He was in the front yard when something… I-I mean someone attacked him." Mrs. Anderson explained, Sam was writing quickly to get everything down.

"Did the corner say anything? Was there anything unusual? Abnormal?" Sam asked.

"Yeah, the corner and the police said they found a small hole in the back of his head at the top of his neck and that his brain was missing! I mean who does that?! The police said there wasn't enough blood in the front yard to even explain the concept of his brain being missing!" She started to cry and to try to hide it she drank her coffee. She looked rather distressed and then just bolted up to put her coffee in the sink. The three of us exchanged looks and nodded, thinking the same thing.

"And the worst part is, Sara saw the whole thing…"

"Who's Sara?" Dean jumped.

"My daughter," She said.

"Mind if I talk to her?" Dean asked, Mrs. Anderson looked worried.

"How about I talk to her? Dean go look out side and see if you can find anything else that the police missed, and Sam you finish asked the questions."

She looked less worried and pointed to the living room. I walked over there and saw a little girl sitting next to the large, and might I saw, nicely decorated tree. Her orange hair was pulled back and her black dress was smoothed over her. She was crying and staring at her shoes.

"Hey sweet heart, you're Sara right?" I keeled on the floor in front of her, out of the corner of my eye I saw Dean walk outside.

"Yeah, but I don't want to talk about what I saw… I told the police and they didn't believe me… They mocked me."

"I'm more open minded than them… Trust me. How old are you?" I asked a easy get-to-know-you-question.

"I'm ten-years-old, how old are you?" I froze in my place, poor girl has to go through the same thing as I did when I was her age… Sorta.

"I'm twenty two," I got up and sat on the table that was in front of her.

"I was sitting here and playing with a mirror and I saw dad start to walk up the sidewalk… Then I saw this thing. It's face looked half gone, eyes sunk in, and it had a row of pointy teeth. When I turned around to see what was going on… It's face was normal. It beat my dad to the ground… Then this thing pulled out some sort of spike out of its wrist and poked my dad with it… I think it sucked its blood or brains…" She started to cry more, I wrapped my arms around her and hugged her.

"Hey, Mick we need to go." Sam said from the door.

"Here's my number you or your mom call me if anything new comes up. Ok?" The girl nodded and I gave her a small business like card with our numbers on them. We walked out to the sidewalk where the father was killed.

"Look: sulfur." Dean pointed to the ground, I bent over and touched it a bit. It sure smelled like sulfur.

"Let's talk about this back at the motel." Sam said. Once in my car I pulled out my cell and called Dean, putting it on speaker so Sam could also here.

"But it's a wraith, why would a wraith leave sulfur? How would it leave sulfur?" I asked, almost yelling in the cell.

"How do you know it's a wraith?" He asked.

"Because the little girl said that she saw its true form in a mirror. She said it's face looked half gone, the were eyes sunk in, and it had a row of pointy teeth. Then the wraith pulled the spike out of its wrist and stabbed her father with it and ate the brains. If that doesn't sound like a wraith, then I don't know what does."

"How did that little girl see all that detail from a mirror at night?" Dean asked, Sam and I looked at each other shaking our heads.

"It's a suburban neighborhood, they always have good lighting on the streets." Sam sighed and laughed a little.

"Hey I heard that…"

"How are we going to find it?" Sam asked as we pulled into the parking lot of the motel.

"We need to bait it." Dean suggested as we got out of the cars.

"And how are we going to do that?" Sam asked, I sighed and shut off my phone. We walked in to our motel room.

"Well first we have to find out why it's here and what it want's." I told them and kicked off my heels. I grabbed a couple books and my computer and went to work. Sam grabbed his computer and sat next to me, and Dean just left.

"Where's he going?" I asked

"Probably to get something to eat, it's noon and he doesn't like doing the research part." I laughed a bit, that did sound like Dean.

We reached for an hour until Dean came back with food. He had a couple burgers, fries, and a large soda, he got the same for me. For Sam he got a salad and some health drink. I pushed away my computer and books and ate as fast as I could.

"You hungry?" Dean asked, he looked as though he was shocked by how fast I was eating.

"No, I just want to get back to this… I think I'm on to something."

"Care to tell us?" He gave me a smart alec look.

"So from what I've found this 'demon' makes an appearance every year at the same time. It leaves behind evidence of a demon attack, but eats the brain though the spike. The missing brain and hole in it's head is the only 'wraith' evidence it leaves. From what I've gathered it goes after people who are struggling financially and get drunk. But mostly the getting drunk part I think if the person isn't struggling financially it kills someone drunk and it causes their family to start to struggle." I saw Sam shrug at my theory.

"That sounds possible." Sam closed some of his books.

"That sounds really possible, so all we have to do is get drunk." Dean said with a smile.

"But we don't know what bar it's hitting up, it's a different two every time." I informed, his smile dropped.

"Well then lets split up, we all go to a different one and see if it'll come after us. We're_'struggling'_… We do forge credit cards." Dean suggested.

"I'm down with that… Considering I work alone." I mumbled the last part under my breath.

"You worked alone… Worked. You're working with us now, so I suggest we change and then leave." Dean almost snarled.

"You can't force me to be here… Besides it's too early to go to a bar."

"Guys just calm down!" Sam put his hand on my shoulder.

"It's four o'clock, it's not too early. Besides its a Saturday." I rolled my eyes.

"Fine."

We changed then walked out to our cars. Sam and I were assigned to one together, they didn't want to have me go alone because they didn't want the wraith to use my past against me. We walked in and went to the bar stools. I ordered a Long Island Ice Tea with a shot of Vodka, not wanting to wait to get drunk, I just went straight for the strong stuff. Sam a beer.

But that didn't work, so I ordered three shots of Vodka itself. The bartender kept 'accidently' touching my hands whenever I gave him money or he gave me my drink. He made sure he didn't touch Sam.

There wasn't any mirrors or reflective surfaces around so I couldn't see if he had a true form. If he had one.

After a while I started to feel tipsy, but not drunk. But it felt that way. I felt as though I was hallucinate or unbalanced emotionally. That everything involving my past was going to come flooding out.

"I'm going to go get some air, it's far too stuffy in here for me." I told Sam, he nodded but didn't look to sure.

"I'll be fine, don't worry." I told him, I bent down and lightly kissed him. I walked outside, if you call what I did walking. The sun had already gone down and it was pitch black out side. I walked by the alleyway and wrapped my arms around myself. It was a cold and I didn't have much of a jacket.

Everything that had happened when I was little was replaying over and over again in my head. Every little sound, smell, _scream_. Was stuck in my head like a bad, but catchy, song. I started to feel tears run down my face and I knew I couldn't stop them. I just let them fall, not feeling like fighting them.

Someone from the alleyway grabbed me, I felt my scream get caught in my throat. They pulled me into the dark part of the alley and pressed their hand to my neck. But it wasn't there hand, it was a thin, organic spike. I now could see it was the bartender, he had the spike pressed up against the underside of my chin.

"Surprise bítch, you're coming with me." He smiled, I hit me in the side of the head with something hard. Then everything went black.


	7. Prophets of The Lord Fetch a High Price

"Wake up!" I felt a hand slap me across my face and I woke with a jump. I had my hands tied behind my back on a chair and my legs tied to the chair legs. There was duct tape over my mouth. The room was some crappy lit motel room and the walls were covered in symbols and markings. My head was pounding and everything was dizzying. I was obviously becoming hung over.

"Good you're up! You little Prophet!" The one girl screamed. She was tall, had smooth, blond hair pulled back into a ponytail. Her skin was smooth and nicely toned and her eyes matched my left blue one.

"So you're a Prophet? Hmm…" The bartender said he was sitting backward in a chair in front of me. I blinked rapidly and rubbed my face against my shoulder as best as I could.

"She can't talk with the duct tape over her face, dumbâss." The girl screamed at the bartender, he reached over and ripped it off.

"Goddâmn it! You could have given me a warning you worthless piece shît!" I screamed at the bartender.

"Hmm… I like her. Perhaps we'll keep her." The girl made known and got close to my face. I spat in her face and she returned the favor by slapping me in the face. I let out a small grunt in pain.

"So… You're a Prophet." The bartender commented.

"Yeah I guess you already figured that out dumbâss." I remarked.

"You want to know how we found that out?" The bartender got real close to my face.

"Not really, but I suppose you're going to tell me anyway." The girl laughed and picked up a small tarp, under the tarp was the lifeless body of a wraith. There was a pool of blood circling around it, deep slashes in his chest, and it's organic spike had been ripped off and lodged in it's throat.

"That was our friend, another wraith posing as a bartender and demon. He got killed by _your_archangel. _You're_ archangel killed him when we took you. We managed to get out before he could kill us then we painted all these symbols and markings. These markings and symbols is a spell to keep angels, and archangels, away form here. So _you're_ responsible for his death!"

"Yeah but the minute I erase a line off just one of the symbols héll, or rather heaven, will reign down on you two. My archangel will kill you." I taunted and smirked.

"I highly doubt it, see we've got a demon coming to get you. He's willing to pay a lot of money for a Prophet, and when I say a lot I mean it." The girl smiled and rubbed her fingers together on her right hand, indicating tons of money. _But I was wanting to know is how my archangel didn't save me in time before they got the symbols painted on the walls._ I thought.

"When he takes me, my archangel will kill him and possibly come for you. My friends will help me, they're save me." I noted, she shook her head.

"No, he's in high power and know's way's around that." She replied proudly. I gulped down some spit.

"Ha, you're scared. Good you should be," the bartender said.

"Yeah, Prophets of the Lord fetch a high price. You, dear, have fetched a _very_ high price." The girl put her finger on my chest and stared into my eyes, her eyes were full of greed.

"If _I'm_ the one being selled off, then _I_ at least should know how much this demon is _paying_ for_me."_

"He's paying a large amount of money let's just put it that way," the bartender said.

"He's paying over one hundred thousand dollars on you, dear." _I really wish the girl would stop calling me "dear."_ I didn't know if I should have been insulated or somewhat proud that I cost that much.

Then there was a knock on the door, the two wraiths looked at one another and looked really scared actually. The girl calmly walked over to the door and opened it. A man walked in, he was tallish and looked middle aged. He was dressed in a black, formal suit and his short dark brown hair was combed neatly.

"Crowley, thought you weren't going to make it." The bartender commented, he got off his chair and walked over to Crowley.

"And miss up on a chance to get a Prophet under my belt. No not again." He talked with some what of a Scottish accent. His dark brown eyes flickered over to me, he eyed me up and down. "Really she's a Prophet?" He questioned, I felt a little offended.

"Ye-Yes. When we first got her that happened." The girl pointed over to the dead body. Crowley walked over to it and removed the tarp. He ran his hands over the slashes and organic spike.

"This is the workings of an archangel… Hmmm… She must be a really valuable Prophet." He said with a smile, his evil eyes looking into my fear-set ones.

"So how much do we get?" The bartender asked eagerly, Crowley looked over at him

"Zero, I take the girl and you two get to keep your lives." He remarked.

"What?! You told her that we would be getting over one hundred thousand dollars! We _should_ get_something_ for _her,"_ he said angrily. Then he grabbed a near by knife and stabbed Crowley in the shoulder. He didn't flinch, instead he pulled the knife out. Crowley snapped his fingers and the bartender exploded right be for me. His blood got on my clothes and on my face.

"Sorry, love, we'll get you cleaned up later." He turned to the girl. "Now you're a liability, I don't want you to tell the Winchesters… Hmm… Bye." He snapped his fingers and the same thing happened to her. Crowley turned back to me. He picked up the chair, turned around, and sat in front of me.

"So what's your name dear?"

"You should know," I said _somewhat_ sarcastically.

"You have a bit of an attitude. Can honestly say I wasn't expecting that. What is your name?" He asked again.

"Mick," I snarled.

"You're a Prophet and I know you have an archangel… That body is prof. Only one blade in the world can do that."

"Well I'm not going with you, you can't make me." I stated, he came real close to my face.

"Oh yes you are even if I have to _make_ you." He stood up and undid the ropes on my arms and wrists, then helped me undo the ones around my legs. I rubbed my wrists as Crowley turned his back to me. I rushed to the nearest wall and tried to rub off a symbol.

"Uh, uh, uh. I would stop if I was you," Crowley commented.

I turned around and noticed he _still_ had his back to me. Of course I didn't listen and continued trying to rub off the symbol. Crowley snapped his fingers. I cringed waiting for what I thought was going to happen next, and when nothing happened I _still_ continued doing what I was doing. I felt a hot, smelly breath on the back of my neck I froze, the owner of the breath growled. I turned around and there wasn't anything there, but I knew it was a hèllhound. I reached up my hand and felt something cold and wet, I moved my hand up and felt its ears. It's fur felt thick and matted, and I was surprised it let me touch it.

"I assume by now you've figured out you're face-to-face with a hèllhound. That's my personal one, never leave home without him." He turned around and looked shocked that I hand my hand on it.

"So this is your plan? Have your little mutt scare me into submission?" I let my hand fall to my side and walked passed the hèllhound. Crowley chuckled a little at that comment.

"No, but if you want to live you _will_ listen to me."

"And if I don't? You can't make me do anything!" I shouted and threw my arms up at him. His little mutt started to growl at me and I felt it's hot, smelly breath engulf me again. "Quiet, Sparky." I commanded.

"Then I'll kil the _Winchesters."_ I sighed and put my face in my hands.

"Fine! I'll come with you, just don't hurt them." I pleaded.

"Deal, glad we could come to an agreement. Now just one more thing we have to do…"

"No! I'm not kissing you! I'm not giving my soul to you! I'm not stupid, I know what you're trying to do!" I shouted, there was no way I was going to _sell my soul_ to _him._

"I know that, a Prophet's soul can't even be given away like that. But I can still do this," he said.

He walked over to me and stuck his hand _in_ my chest. I screamed in pain and hunched over. A beam of dark light came from it, he removed his hand. I clenched the part of my chest where he stuck his hand in. My whole rib cage felt assaulted and like he _engraved_ something on it.

"What the hèll did you do?!" I screamed.

"You see all these markings on the walls? Well they are now on your rib cage."

"What?!" I started to scratch at my rib cage and started to panic.

"You're now invisible to any angel or archangel. Now lets go before someone sends the police." He held out his hand I so foolishly turned my back to him and crossed my arms over my chest. That didn't bother him, he only walked up to me and grabbed tightly to my underarm.

We transported to a large torcher chamber looking room. In the center was a chair and table and the black walls were painted with the symbols from the motel room and on my ribs. The black floors and walls were made from some sort of smooth concrete. Right above the desk and chair was a single light, behind the desk was two lights on the walls.

"Looks homey right? After all those years of spending in a mental hospital you must feel right at home." He laughed a little, his laugh ran down my spine and I shivered.

"So what? What makes you think that I'm not going to escape and get out? I was able to break out of a high security prison when I was sixteen with no help. Was the reason three guards, two times bigger than myself, to lose consciousness." I smirked, _So this won't be a challenge._ I thought and smiled to myself.

"Oh yeah? Well you won't be getting out of here. I can guarantee that, now go sit down." I folded my arms across my chest and sat down.

The metal chair wasn't really comfortable, but considering I didn't have a choice I wasn't going to complain. Especially because he might make my temporary living conditions even more uncomfortable. What made the chair even more uncomfortable was that stap that was wrapped around my chest just below my breasts. The shackles that got strapped to my ankles and to my wrists. Both had chains attached to them then the chair, it allowed me to have some motion but not a lot. The chair was welded to the floor but the desk wasn't, he pulled the desk closer to me.

_"Sweet dreams_ love," then he left and left me in the dark. Still feeling hungover and really sick I let my head hang down. Soon enough I felt asleep.

_The two demons chased me down the road one was dressed up nicely, but all drenched and the other was a sidekick so to speak._ _The road was long and stretched out, sleek and slippery from the pouring rain._ _On both sides of the road was a dark forest, both releasing a wet dirt and musky smell._ _My clothes were soaked and I felt chilled to the bone._ _My breath made translucent clouds falling out of my mouth and leaving a tail behind me as I ran._ _My muscles felt tense and tired, I couldn't run any more but was forcing myself._ _Putting one foot in front of the other and repeating the process._

_As I kept running my chest felt tighter and tighter, I started to feel as if there was a weight on my chest and it was getting heavier._ _The thick tablet with some sort of ancient hieroglyphics on it was pressed against my chest._ _I had no intention of letting it go, it was mine._ _The only way they would get it was to pry it from my cold dead hands._

_That's what kept me motivated._ _I was going to get this to Sam and Dean before the demons or Crowley caught me._ _But thinking about it, the demons could be working for him._ _Either way no demon was going to get their hands on me._

_I turned around and noticed the demons were right on my tail._ _Infact more than on my tail, they were on my àss._ _I screamed and kicked it into high gear._ _I sprinted as fast as I could._ _But it didn't work, the grabbed me by my arms and held me down._ _The one who wasn't dressed up held my mouth open and the one who was dressed up pulled a vial from his pocket._ _This vile had a thick black smoke, and the smoke was moving._ _I didn't have my pentagram necklace or the anti possession tattoo._ _The demon uncapped the vial and the smoke jammed itself down my throat._


End file.
